


На десерт

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Character Study, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: Уолтер не сам научился всему тому, что знает и умеет
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	На десерт

Глядя на сэра Артура сложно было поверить, что у него ученая степень по биохимии. Тем не менее, его отец, лорд Абрахам, с детства отсек «все ненужное» в воспитании мальчика, безжалостно лишив юного сэра Артура литературы, изящной словесности и прочей социологии, оставив ему только точные и естественные науки. И мальчик делал в них огромные успехи. Оттачивал он свои умения на Уолтере.  
Сделка была выгодна для обеих сторон. Сэр Артур играл в бога в свое удовольствие, бросал вызов природе вещей, искал Господа в ничтожно малом и философствовал вдоволь. Уолтер — помалкивал, кивал, изредка морщился от боли и обрастал все новыми и новыми возможностями и способностями.  
Сэр Артур «подтянул» его рефлексы, так что Уолтер в какой-то момент смог рассечь ножом пчелу. Он поработал над его кожей — и Уолтер почти перестал чувствовать боль. Он добавил ему щепотку выносливости, полкапли нечеловеческой скорости и самую малость — наглости и самоуверенности, без которых все это просто не заработало бы. Сэр Артур не переставал восхищаться творением своих рук. Он же изобрел Уолтеру оружие, которое окончательно превратила того из обычного, в общем-то, мальчика, в нечто большее, чем просто человек. Сэр Артур не смог только одного: научить своего дворецкого летать, да и тому виной, скорее всего, половое созревание Уолтера, после которого развитие его существенно замедлилось.  
Уолтер чертовски собой гордился. Особенно в те моменты, когда сэр Артур наклонялся к нему, доверительно сжимал его плечи и, слегка потряхивая его, проникновенно говорил:  
— Мальчик мой, если кто и сможет остановить любого вампира, любую нечисть, то это ты. Волшебнее твоих умений и способностей только твои же десерты. Понятия не имею, что ты в них добавляешь и откуда берешь рецепты. Вот эта штука с заварным кремом — сколько ты ее готовил, признавайся?  
Уолтер скромно улыбался. Шутил, что кексы — главная его сверхспособность. А в глубине души он бережно хранил уголек тлеющей идеи, которую сэр Артур старательно закладывал в его голову.  
Сэр Артур всегда говорил так: «любого вампира» и «любую нечисть». Но оба они, таинственно друг другу улыбающиеся, прекрасно понимали, кто именно имелся в виду.  
И эту смерть, как самое сладкое блюдо, он отложит на конец своего ужина.


End file.
